


Disregard Canon

by IamtheLastDragonLord



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bluepulse, I have killed English, M/M, Used with permission, characters added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/IamtheLastDragonLord
Summary: What if Bart came back from 100-150 years further in the future. What if the language had changed more than just picking up a few reach terms as slang.What if Bart came back to the past speaking the bastard child of English and whatever the reach use, English bones with a lot of Reach clicks added in for additional vocab. (you know like how many English academic terms come from Latin or French while the bones of the language and words more used around the home are more purely Germanic.) He tries to hide it because he can distinguish which parts don’t belong in 2016 English, but he curses in it and there are some things that either never had an English word or the word was just forgotten after 100-150 years of occupation and enslavement.So even though Bart tries, sometimes he slips into Reach clicks that scare the shit out of everyone, which is frustrating because he’s just trying to talk. It would be terribly cumbersome and frustrating for him to even have a minor language gap.Jaime’s the only one who can fully understand it because the scarab translates (which draws them even closer) but when the Reach make themselves known, the team figures out what kind of future Bart’s from a lot faster.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> summary is the original post on tumblr by disregardcannon:  
> I am using this with her permission, but there were a couple things that need to be totally evened out first, I’m making 160, for two reasons, one do you see the 16? Second, that makes it 4x later than the original plot, I like even numbers which is why I didn’t do 120.  
> Oh, and for generations, technically it’s supposed to be every 18-80 years, which I have seen, but I’m gonna be boring and make it 40, just so I don’t totally lose my mind.  
> Oh, and any advice or changes you think should be made to my version of the “bastard child” of English/Reach is welcomed.  
> Also, I think she meant to hint at Bluepulse, ya know it has the tag, which I will bring to fruition.  
> In general Bart will think in normal parameters, unless the word has changed or it contains the letters g or j, since I seem to have removed those for Bart’s form of the language. Don’t ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I guess I never really realized how hard it is to read the old format of this chapter. However, I adapted it to make it more reader friendly, I had been planning to redo all three chapters when I posted chapter 4 (don't ask why it took me so long I have no good reason), but I'll do it now. Hope this format works better.

**February 28th, 2176**

Bar-*tick* or Bart, depending on who spoke, sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He looked to Nathaniel, or as his mouth kept wanting to say, Nut. The older man had been annoyed for a while, but just let it slide now.

He resisted the urge to sigh again, instead choosing to chatter quietly, hoping Nut hadn’t heard him do it. One glance back at the older man told him that he indeed had. He turned back to the machine, mulling over the few words that he still had trouble pronouncing, despite Nut’s footsteps behind him.

Another failed pronunciation and Bar-*tick* was creating a string of very long curses under his breath. This time he knew he couldn’t hide them from Nuh-tt, he was right there. Though, he also knew that Nut knew he was cursing him. Resistance or no, living alone with people who had tried to keep the language the same or as close as they could made it a lot easier to default back to it then relearning the whole way he spoke.

That generation that had been using clicks, charters, trills, and hisses with ease was him. Nut would've been like his parents, had he not ran, escaped. Using clicks, hisses, and a few chatters as they worked. For him it was fully relearning, and it was entirely frustrating.

“Kid, if you're going to go back and actually blend and stop the Reach, you need to get this right.” the older man said his vowels long, despite the way his speech almost seemed stuttered with hard ts, rolled rs, and hissed ss.

Bar-*tick* glared harder. “zzz-*click*-ztt.” He growled. Nut hit him upside the head. “Screw you too.” He snapped, his vowels gone sour and flat, while his consonants increased in strength.

Nut glared, but didn't object. “Tt,” he tutted. “you do have to try.”

Bart… as much as he hated the sound of his name without the tick at the end, knew that was how it had to sound… breathed deeply through his nose. “How could anyone one ever talk like this?”

Nut sighed. “A lots changed in the last 160 years.” His vowels actually losing their fluctuations with his soured tone.

Bart nodded, finishing the last of the small adjustments, hearing Nut walk up to him. 

“I wish I could come along.” Nut said, Bart could hear him nearly hiss but he knew that Nut had always been better at stopping himself from using Reach sounds.

Bart spun the small listening to the part click rapidly then stop. Turning to Nut, he knew his eyes looked dead. “Sorry, only seats one.”

“You understand that the trip to the past will fry the machine’s circuitry?” Nut asked, but Bart ignores him and kept working. “This… this is a one way trip.” his words started sounding more like what Bart was used to hearing, highly accented consonants, slight trills, and long vowels as he got more emotional.

“Does  **this** look like a future worth returning to?” He questioned angrily, he knew Nut would make him wait if he couldn't control the Reach noises while high strung on emotions. Though he was aware that his vowel pronunciation was off die to his heightened emotions. He had to stop, they could ruin everything. The final tweaks on the machine were done, Bart let out a sigh, chattering lightly under his breath. “Well, I better get in character. Neutron.”

Nut sighed. “Please,” he said, his s sounding more like a z, and the vocal fluctuation carrying. Even though Bart was already running, but he could still hear him. “Neutron wasn’t me. He was for too many years.” Bart arrived in front of him, now decked out in a old time superhero costume, once upon a time that should’ve been his grandfather’s, who shared his na-ha-*tick*. “Curing him, and saving Flash is only the start.”

Bart took the small blue orb from him, placing it in a small pocket on his right wrist. Bringing the  _ * _ click*-ytt over his eyes. Nut had said the word for it multiple times, but Bart just couldn’t get his mouth to say it. “I know, big mission lots to do. Better get to it.”

With that he walked to the machine, slipping in and sitting down. Before the door shut he looked to Nut. “Thank you.” he managed to say without even a trace of his accent.

Shock rippled across Nut’s face, then he nodded. “cht-ha-ni-kk-*trill*.” he responded.

Bart shut the door with a sad la-ha-rr-tt-ee-kk. Though it was sad to know he’d never hear that response that was saved for very special occasions, it was also a good thing. If he never heard that again that’d mean that he had succeeded. That he had ended the Reach Apocalypse before it had started.

With that, he shut the door and went through the process of turning it on and setting the date, something Nuh-tt had run him through enough times that he could do it in his sleep if he wanted to. Not that he did, but he could.

He hit with a painful amount of force, then looked down at the screen to make sure he had gotten it right.

**Mount Justice; February 28th, 2016; 10:07 EST**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be ALL of Bloodlines, but I have homework and other stuff, plus I think you'll be rather shocked how far I DON'T get in such a long chapter. Sorry about that, I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Warning. Unknown Energy Impulse detected.**

Thunder boomed outside the cave, lightning strike the exterior of the reinforced mountain. When behind Nightwing’s turned back was a blue sphere. Dropping into fighting stances all three boys watched a technological hunk of junk appeared, then dropped fifteen feet to the floor. Hitting with a resounding  bang .

As the handle on the outside of the door moved, Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks, Robin his bo staff and Beast Boy dropped into a deeper fighting stance.

The door opened and a plume of smoke covered whoever was inside. Red gloves were shown for mere moments before they disappeared back into the plume.

Nightwing ground his teeth, tensing even further.

Then jumped out a thin, young teen with auburn-brown hair. Adorned in a cream and red costume. Landing on both his feet with ease he stood up and stretched his arms out wide. “Tada!”

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, Robin was confused but clenched his staff in his hands, Beast Boy’s tail shot straight up as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

What they noted instantly was the strength of the t and the way he seemed to nearly sing the end of his proclaim.

“Computer lockdown cave.” Nightwing commanded, despite the oddness of the boy’s exclamation.

“Well, I think we found our Unknown Energy Impulse.” Beast Boy stated, sarcasm and annoyance clear in his words.

“Impul-ss?” Impulse’s brain was working over time, even for a speedster. He could hear the differences in the way they talked, he nearly hissed the last portion of his ‘na-ha-*tick*’ but caught himself at just the right time. “That’s so cra-ssh!” he brought his hand to his chin to try and dampen the tonals that were now sticking out far more than he or Nut had feared. “Catchy, dramatic, one word.” then he zipped next to the heroes. “Like Nightwing (Ni-tt-win), and Robin (roll the r).” then leaned back as he thought fast enough to keep himself from accidentally adding in clicks or chatters. “‘Cept that’s two words. Blue Beetle (Blu Beat-el) is two words. Hey, is he here too?” then zipped to the entrance further into the cave. “Nevermind! Impul-ss can find that out for himself!” cackling that scaled three octaves with ease bounced off the walls as he took off again.

Nightwing tensed, nearly grinding his teeth. “You two, after him now.” The two younger boys nodded and took off after the speedster. Only then did Nightwing calm slightly. “Cra-ash.” he tested, slowing down what he had heard the young boy use, then realizing what he had said in his strange form of English. “We’re crash?” he muttered,

He could hear the boy coming back before he saw him, throwing the silver balls, he knew he was plenty fast enough to dodge them. He laughed again, it was cold, yet had a lightness that couldn’t be ignored, though that may have also been the way it jumped three octaves like it was nothing. “Can’t catch me that easy-” he cut off the boy’s cocky- though very strung together- words with an elbow to his chest.

Knocking him to the ground, on his stomach. Stepping over his back he cuffed his hands and ankles. Crossing his arms as he stood, despite the boy’s groans of pain. “Now,  **that** was crash.”

Impulse turned, balancing with his cuffed hands as he shifted to his side. “For you maybe. Me, I am totally feelin’ the mode.” Nightwing could hear the fluctuations in his voice decrease, but his consonants become harsher in perfect parallel.

Robin and Beast Boy came back into the main chamber as Nightwing got Impulse sitting on a raised portion of the combat circle. Still cuffed. Seeing the two boys he turned to Robin. “Find out what you can, I’ll be back.”

The younger raven nodded and stepped up with Beast Boy before the red/cream goggle wearing teen. “Who are you?” Tim questioned, stepping up as Dick continued to walk out of the room.

“I am a- uh- visitor from the future.” both boys raised their eyebrows in unison. “Here to see the sights.” he was going to kill Neutron later, as much as he hated those lesson the older man really should’ve made sure he was fully paying attention.

“A tourist?” Beast Boy questioned, putting the pieces together first and looking to Robin.

Robin blinked, maybe, it was hard to tell behind the mask. “You’re a tourist, from the future?”

“Why so surprised half the meat at Comic Con are from my era.” he still gave a small smile and ducked away, fearing the negative response that he was sure to get from these people, considering how they talked they had to be angry. _ Right? _

Robin narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin, while Beast Boy looked to the older known hero out of the corner of his eyes.

“Look, look, look.” he changed it to try and get closer, he just hoped it wasn’t too bad. “A-hi-tt-ss,” _ytt-rr-*tick*_ **_that_** _was a word he hardly ever used and hadn’t wanted to use ever._ “We should all be friends. I’m really one of you, part of the heroic legacy, right?” he offered them another smile before continuing. _This was_ ** _so_** _not going well._ “I’m Bart Allen, you know grandson (ran-sun) of Barry Allen, the Flash.” Bart was hyper aware of the consonant that didn’t belong at the end of Barry’s superhero name.

“Noted.” Beast Boy said. “Not believed, but noted.”

“What’s not to believe?” he questioned, though kept his shoulders turned inward and a small la-ha-rr-tt-ee-kk. “I’ve clearly got Flash’s speed, his amazing good looks.” he plastered on a very fake la-ha-rr-tt-ee-kk, more for his own sanity than anything. “Frankly, I can’t wait to meet him.”  _ More specifically in his prime. _

Nightwing walked back into the Zeta Room, a glass of water in his hand. “Well, Bart, coming all the way from the future, you must’ve worked up quite a thirst.”

“Thanks.” he said, knowing it was off, but at this point, he was willing to go for close  _ ytt-rr-shist-kk  _ enough. Slurping the water, and only thinking about who he was dealing with after a moment. “Oh, ah, you’re trying to get a DNA sample you need my spit.” he spits into the cup, “Ha. That such a Dick Raysun thing to do.”

Robin's eyes go wide under the domino mask. “How did-?” he cuts himself off, sharing a look with Nightwing while Beast Boy looks to him with a raised eyebrow.

“See, I know things only a future boy would know.” Looking to each intently, as he listed them off, though silently cursing two of their names while doing it. “Dick Raysun, Tim Drake, Garfield (hart-feel) Logan (low-han).” nearly using a real la-ha-rr-tt-ee-kk as he watched Tim _ \- ytt-rrr-shist-kk, that was how he should’ve said it!- _ jump at the sound of his na-ha-*tick*. 

Beast Boy looked to the younger teen who was turning in on himself. “Your name’s Tim?” he questioned, then turned to Nightwing. “And yours is Dick?” wincing as he said was typically a word that caused torment, or as a word people his age would laugh about. Though all Bart knew was that he looked uncomfortable saying it, and for once he recognized the tonals displaying it.

Then it dawned on him, his la-ha-rr-tt-ee-kk dropped and his eyes went wide. “Oops.” he winced, looking away from the surely angry heroes. “Spoilers. This secret identity thing is so retro.” then perked up, looking to them once more. “I mean you can call me Impul-ss, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impul-ss Allen. It’s all crash.” though he knew it wasn’t crash the strength he was putting on the t in his name.

Tim- Robin- turned to Dick- Nightwing- not even bothering to lower his voice on the sure chance he would be overheard. “Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?” Garfield was shorter and able to walk between the two with ease as they continued their conversation. “Could he really be from the future?”

The green boy stepped directly in front of Bart, pointing finger at him. Now he wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure it held the same meaning even after 160 years. He leaned back, pursing his lips as he debated how the boy before him could possibly be planning. “Tell us something we don’t know  **yet.** ” internally Bart sighed in relief. “When do I become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?” 

“Sorry BB, never was the best history student.” he nearly hissed, but forced himself to say the words instead, but he couldn’t stop the strength of his consonants. “Besides we can’t risk altering the time stream. We do that, and we’re all feeling the mode.”

“And the mode… would be bad?” Beast Boy questioned, confused, more so by the combination of a word he didn’t understand the meaning to  **and** Bart’s speech patterns than one or the other.

“Doesn’t get any worse.” he said, biting back the hissing and his consonants still strong, looking up at Beast Boy, through the *click*-ytt. “Always better to crash the mode.”

Now he was seriously confused. “Uh, noted?” he hadn’t meant for it to come out like a question, but he was honestly extremely confused.

**Recognize:**

That caught everyone’s attention

**Malcolm Duncan; A-1-0**

Bart perked up. “Ooo, sounds like a door opening somewhere.” he said, his vowels fluctuating again and his consonants not as oppressively strong, bringing the attention of the room directly back to himself. “And that’s my cue.” vibrating his molecules to get out of the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He stood up and showing off his free hands, all of them gasping in shock, “Buh-bye.” he teased before he zipped out of sight as Beast Boy reached for him.

Running all the way to the ‘front door’ of the Mountain where Mal was pulling in his motorcycle. Only registering the blur by the time Bart was behind him. “Hi, Mal. Bye Mal.” Impul-ss said in quick succession before he continued on his way away from the Mountain with another one of his laughs bouncing off the cave-like structure of the ramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I use this app on the net called Grammarly, yeah, it HATES my bastard-child English. A lot. Hope you enjoyed it! See you again soon. (I hope)


	3. part 3

Barry heard his phone ring as he went to shut his front door. “Just a sec.” he told both Joan and Jay. “Barry Allen.” the response went unheard. “What kind of impulse?” he questioned, his eye flickering momentarily towards the front door where he swears he hears something coming. “Another speedster?” it going to get weirder. “He says he’s my what?!” Barry questioned, his eyes going wide as Bart zipped in through the door and stood right before him.

“Your grandson!” Bar-rr-tt exclaims happily, sighing in relief that the long run gave him time to go over how they were talking and start getting closer to what they had sounded like, he knew he wasn’t perfect, but it was a lot closer than where he was less than five minutes ago. He laughed, though he knew that wasn’t normal he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Bart Allen, aka Impul-ss, and I’m your grandson from the future.” arching an eyebrow he continued his confidence rising with every word he said that was that much closer to chronologically correct. “Pretty crash, huh?”

Before anyone can move he zipped forward, gripping Barry in a tight hug. Which did elicit a slight groan from the current Flash. As he looked down at the auburn-haired teenager still gripping him tightly.

“I’ve always dreamt of doin’ this.” Bart finally released him, Letting the older man stand up straight again. Then zipping in front of Iris. “Hey Grandma.” he greeted, standing on his tiptoes to grab over her left shoulder to hug her. “Love you too.” then released her to zip in front of the Garricks. “You must be the Garricks (air-rick-ss). That makes you like my honoree sixth great grandparents.” then hugging them as well, and purposefully botching the pronunciation for the number so they couldn’t tell what he said.

Listening to him it took a moment to realize what that meant, that he wasn’t Barry and Iris’ grandson, but rather a distant grandchild. Barry’s worry washed away with that proclamation. 

“Uh, Barry, something you’ve been meaning to tell us?” Jay asked, and the worry came right back.

“What?” he questioned since he was shutting the door it took him longer than to say that word- force of habit he really had never been able to shake- to realize what Jay had asked him. “No. This kid is not my grandson, from the future or any… when.” technically that was most accurate. “Heck, Iris and I don’t even have kids.”

Bart saw Iris step up to him, after a worried look had taken over her features. “Uhm, Barry.” she said calmly.

“What?” Barry asked Bart wanted to facepalm, even he could connect the dots to what that meant. And he was thirteen!

“I’m pregnant.” she said with a smile.

“What?” Barry could only ask again, this time with more emotions on his face as he turned to his wife.

“I found out this morning. I was going to tell you tonight. In private.” Bart knew that the last part was aimed right at him, but ignored it in favor of running up to her.

“Hi Dad, hi great aunt Dawn.” he greeted, technically that was correct, after all, they shared na-ha-*tick*, same thing.  _ Right? _

“Wait, there are two in there?” Barry questioned, shocked as he looked to Iris.

“We’re having twins?!” Iris demanded, almost angry but more so surprised.

“Oops.” Bart muttered, backing up. “Spoilers.”

“Careful, kid.” Wally said as he stepped through the front door. “If you are what you say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream.”

“Crash it. If only.” Bart murmured.

“Wally, what are you-?” Barry begins

“Nightwing called.” Wally explains. “Thought I might be of some help with this mess.”

Bart tried really hard not to flinch at Wally’s tone. Though his eyes lit up as he realized who he was. Then zipped forward to hug the twenty-year-old, still getting a groan out of the younger speedster. “You’re Wall-e West, my first cuz once removed.” 

“The operative word being ＂removed＂.” Wally said, forcing Bar-rr-tt away from him.

Barry could only frown at the sight, not to mention the way Bart was talking and how he was referring to them.  _ How far in the future was he from exactly? _

A phone rang, his isn’t vibrating, but he picked it up anyway. He might’ve bumped it or something. “Uh, hello?” he questioned.

From behind him Iris waved her phone. “It’s mine, babe.”

Bar-rr-tt spun quickly. “Don’t answer that!” then he forced himself to realize how that might be perceived. “I- uh- I mean why interrupt the reunion.”  _ Ytt-rr-shist-kk _ he cursed, he was slipping. He honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up.

“It’s my boss at GBS.” Iris says simply, picking up the line. “What’s up Pete?” she stills, before looking to Barry. Pulling her phone away from her ear and mouth. “They’re evacuating downtown. A new superpowered lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood.”

Barry’s eyes narrow. Then opens his ring to put on his suit. Before he can leave Bart speeds in front of him. “Ah, come on Grandpa let the League handle this one.” then tries to smile his way through the next sentence. “I mean, how often does a relative from the future show up at your door?” he could hear slight changes in his speech as he continued to talk. Assimilating Nut had called it. Apparently, he could do that at super speed too.

“Listen, I-” Barry tries but realizes he really doesn’t have the time for this. “Ugh.” he groans, then puts a hand on Bar-rr-tt-ss shoulder trying not to read too much into the way he tenses as he does. “I’ll deal with you later. Stay put. I’ll be back in a flash.”

Bart can’t even argue, because he’s already gone. “Heh.” he half-coughs, half chuckles. “Back in a flash.” he mutters. “Wow.” then looks to the remaining four occupants in the room. “Does he say that often?”

All of them sigh. “Too often.”

He looks to the door over his shoulder, giving Wally a clear view of what he’s doing, but he can also see as Wally crosses his arms and smirks. “You’re going, aren’t you?”

Bart zips past him. “Doi.” finally letting himself calm down and think things through.

Totally missing the way all four agree that some form of a conversation needs to be had as soon as Barry and he get back.

He makes it downtown just in time to see Barry get hit by Neutron’s energy wave. From experience, he knows it sucks, but Barry was also ten feet off the ground. Running fast enough he creates a funnel underneath him to set him down gently. Smiling brightly before him.

“Nice trick.” Barry applauds.

“Thanks. Dad taught me.” Bart says plastering on another fake smile.

“Flash!” Neutron calls out as another wave of energy rolls as he finally stops walking. “Prepare to meet your doom.”

He fires a double shot, Bart dodging left, while Barry dodges right. Barry moves beside Bart as he fires again, just at him.

“Ha-ha!” Bar-rr-tt internally winces hearing his voice cover the octaves he knows he shouldn’t. “What kind of meat’s one?” Bart teases, both of running forward and to the right. “He’s never gonna his us with those.” Barely managing to push Barry into action to avoid the next shot.

“No, but it’s a standoff.” Barry objects, watching as Neutron continues to generate the waves and shoot at them. “He’s generating cascading waves of energy. Each wave starts before the previous wave dissipates.” both of them zigzagging as they continue to get further away from him. “There are no gaps at any speed.” they dodge behind a car. “We can’t get close.” then he turns to Bart, realizing who he’s been talking to. “Wait a minute. I told you to not come.”

Bart smirks as he hears the next set of shots fire, this was hilarious, he couldn’t even take him seriously, he didn’t even sound angry. “I want to see you beat the bad aye in person, in your prime.” he decided to ignore the confused look he got from Barry and the way he totally botched  **that** word.

“Keep your men back Captain.” he hears Wally tell the CCPD officer as he and Barry get in the park area.

“Protecting the city’s what they pay me for, Speedy.” the man says back, his voice more growly than what Bart’s used to hearing.

“No,” he corrects, noticing Wally’s posture go utterly rigid. Clearly, he startled him. “Speedy’s the other guy, though history book are really unclear on the why.” 

Barry places a hand on his shoulder again, turning him towards him. “Let’s, please, try and stay focused.” then turns to the Captain. “Captain, the best way to protect this city is to keep it’s citizens at a safe distance. You handle that-”

“And we handle Nuh-tt-rr-on, right?” he checks.

“Right.” Barry assures. “Wait. His name’s Neutron?”

_ Oh, that’s how that’s supposed to sound. _ Bart mulled it over. There was no way he was going to be able to replicate that. “Yeah, sure. Heard ‘im shout it, ya know like bad guys do. ＂I am Nuh-tt-rr-on! All oft you will die.＂Anyway, what’s the plan?”

“Remember that wind funnel that you used to save me?” Barry asks.

“Sure I remember. I was there, so were you. Cool times.” Bart replies, trying really hard to keep up with his speed that he was talking it. If he had to guess they had been doing this since Barry asked him about Neutron and Barry probably wasn’t even aware that he was getting faster with every word.

“We do it again, on a bigger scale. You, me, Kid Flash, around the perimeter of the explosive wave.”

“The funnel draws him upwards.” Bart really wanted to slow down his talking otherwise, he was going to keep screwing up.

“And we move him out of the city, piece of cake.” Barry says excitedly.

“Flash!” Wally’s shout drew both their attentions away from the conversation. Bar-rr-tt turned to him, both relieved and slightly confused.

“Sorry, got sidetracked.” Barry says, Bart blinks at him confused.  _ No we didn’t. _ “You on board?”

“With what? I heard something about funnel cake.” Wally admits.

Bart can’t help but smile because that means Wally didn’t hear him screw it up. “Just follow our lead, Kid.”  Zipping off after Barry.

They find the perimeter quickly, and it takes Wally two milliseconds to figure out what they’re doing. Though Bart stays behind Wally, while Barry laps both of them.

“Go ahead, lap me. I’m used to it.” Wally drawls. Shrugging Bart does. Though he does hear Wally shout an annoyed “oh c’mon!” before the twenty-year-old starts pushing himself harder.

Neutron’s feet leave the ground, “No.” Neutron says as he’s raised higher “This interference…” the waves get closer and closer together. “Will not…STAND!”

Bart winces, bracing for the wind shear. “We are so gonna (oh-na) feel the mode.”

As they see the red sphere increase in size they start to run away. Even at their speeds barely managing to stay in front of it.  Though, Bart made sure to stay behind Wally since he now knew how much slower he was than himself and Barry. Ducking under his arm as Barry grabs his right to get him moving faster.

“This is so humiliating.” Wally groans.

As they hear the blast soften, they turn their heads to see that it’s stopped, skidding to a stop and letting Kid Flash do the same by himself.

Determination set in his eyes Bart is ready to do the first thing on his list, and subsequently the second.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Barry questions, sounding rather… accusatory, actually.

“I just want a closer look.” Bart defends with a shrug. “What harm could it do? Nuh-tt-rr-on totally felt the mode. He’s done.”  _ wow, Bart noted, there was no real way to say without soundin’ like an idiot. _

“Who’s Neutron?” Wally questions, stepping up. Though Bar-rr-tt didn’t miss the slight glance the two shared before Wally brought his own *click*-ytt over his eyes.

“The bad guy (aye).” Bart said, his pronunciation still different, but at this point, he wasn’t going to be able to fix was wrong. He really hadn’t been aware of how often they used the letter g in the past.  
“The bad guy.” Barry said over him.

“Ok, fine.” Wally dismissed. “Except he’s not so much feeling modes as putting his body back together from scratch!”

Bart internally cursed. That’s what he wanted to prevent. All of them now staring at the red dome in the center of what used to be downtown.

“Switching to infrared.” Wally murmurs hitting a button on the side of his *click*-ytt,

_ I don’t do science, someone please explain that. _ Bart thought helplessly to himself.

“I think that getup he was wearing before was some kind of containment suit.” Wally says to Barry, Bart resists the urge to nod in agreement. “Without it, he’s even less stable. Looks to me like he’s gonna blow again, maybe bigger than before.”

Bart only stares down at Neutron.

“Kid, let me see those.” Barry requests. Looking through them, clearly, he sees something. “There are fluctuations now between his energy waves.” Barry comments.

“I didn’t see that.” Wally objects.

“You don’t have ze Allen family eyes.” Bar-rr-tt says smugly, though he was pretty sure he said eyes wrong.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Wally threatened lowly.

Bart only smiled.  _ I’d like to see you try! _

“Each fluctuation only lasts a microsecond, but at near light speed, I can race in, grab Neutron, and haul him out to the desert to minimize damage.”

“That sounds kinda-” Bart tries, but Barry sets down the *click*-ytt into Wally’s hand.

“You two stay put, I’ll be back in a flash.”

Wally looks on at Neutron’s dome, while Bart frowns. Making a split second decision he bolts, catching up to Barry, giving the older man just enough time to see him before Bart trips over a piece of debris and takes Barry to the ground with him. Both crashing through multiple rolls and slowly coming to look at a slowly standing Neutron. Just in time to see the dome turn nearly white in the center and expand back towards them.

He feels something come into contact with him and pick him up, but as he looks down he shocked to find that it’s Jay who came to his rescue and Wally has Barry over his shoulders.

Both come to a stop and help the Allens to their feet. Jay giving Bart a small smile, while Wally turns to him. “You realize you almost got him killed, right?” he demands.

Bart shrinks back in on himself. “Sorry, I-”

Barry cuts him off. “Actually, he saved me.” gently placing a hand on his shoulder again, then backing up slightly so he can address the other two speedsters. “Or at least you all did. Neutron’s overload accelerated.”

Bart’s eyes go wide.  _ Nuh-tt-rr-on. _ He realizes, zipping back to where he knew Neutron’s body was slowly being put back together and his consciousness restored.

Seeing the gas turn to bone and muscle Bart pulled out the small blue orb Nuh-tt gave him. It coming in contact with his hand spurred the merging process the bio-circuitry getting covered by soft tissue and skin.

A bright white light emanating from Neutron, which Bart has to cover his eyes to, just as Jay, Barry, and Wally all find him.

“Is that-?” Wally asks, not even able to finish the question.

“Yeah.” Bart mutters sourly. “Might wanna get it him a blanket or somthin’.” 

Watching as Nuh-tt-rr-on… or rather Neutron, since the pronunciation wouldn’t exist for another 120+ years and only  **if** he failed… tried to not look extremely uncomfortable and keep himself covered. “Wha-what’s happening to me?” 

Until Barry put a blanket over his shoulders. “We’re not sure, son.” 

Wally steps up his *click*-ytt still over his eyes. “But it looks like it’s over.” he says in relief. “His heat signature reads normal human now.”

“What did happen?” Jay asks, glancing at Bart.

“No idea.” Bart says with a smile. “Guess ol’ Neutron just ran out of juice.” 

Neutron holds the blanket in one hand, Barry’s hands on his shoulders just in case. The young adult looking at him strangely. “Who’s… Neutron?” he questions, sounding unsure of his pronunciation, but when no one corrects him he assumes he’s right, despite the sinking feeling he has about the holder of that identity.

<<<>>>

“Impulse’s DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry.” Nightwing says, looking to the holoscreen before him. Then pulling another component over the DNA sequencing. “And this thing is giving off both Zeta and Chronotron Radiation.”

“Which is, based on pure theory,” Wally makes sure they note the fact that it’s really only a theory. “what you’d expect to find radiating off a time machine.”

“Which means you’re exactly who you say you are.” Barry says, once again putting his hand on Bart’s shoulder.

“Ha!” Bart laughs shortly, but it still covers two octaves. “Told ya!” then faces towards the three speedsters of this time period. “Anyway, it’s been cra-ash, but the future awaits. I oughta run.” 

Barry smiles at the pun, Jay puts his hand to his helmet, while Wally drops his head back, frowning.

Laughing. Bart doesn’t care how many octaves it jumped. “See what-tt I did dere with de run?” he hears Barry walk up to his turned back. “That was for you.” he tells him sincerely.

“Bart,” he stops, turns back to the man of the past. “thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting those between us for the first time, and seeing them grow up.” he was no fool to think that he would make it all the way to however far into the future Bart had come from.

“A hundred and sixty.” Bar-rr-tt admits, though he knew his pronunciation was slightly off he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

All their eyes widen. “Wow.” Barry murmured, but still meant everything he said.

“That will be cra-ash.” Bar-rr-tt says, then hugs Barry again. This time he returns it. Stepping away and into the Time Machine with a quick. “So lon’.” then ducking into the Time Machine.

Taking a deep breath as he pulled a lever to release the compression compound. Counting down to keep his nerves calm to ensure that he wouldn’t revert back to his bad speaking habits. 

Then kicks the door open. “It’s not workin’!” he snapped, mock anger in his tone. “The whole thin’ fried!” enunciating it with a harsh kick to it’s exterior.

“Can you fix it?” Barry asked.

“I’m a tourist, not a chronal expert.” he bit back. “Look at me, I’m trapped in the stupid past.” then groaning so he could slow down his talking. “I am so moded.” 

_ “That kid is so crash!” despite the inhibitor cuffs around his wrists, his clothing had changed. To his own ears his voice sounded strange. “It’s a new… day.” he looked around in confusion. “No, the time stream, it should’ve crashed. All at once, it should’ve crashed… it should’ve all crashed.” with that Nathaniel II fell to his knees. _


End file.
